1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air diffusers and, more particularly, to a durable air diffuser with means to sandwich a plurality of nozzle members between an inner diffuser plate and an outer diffuser plate which provides ease of assembly and installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air diffusers are well known in the art. Diffusers are used when it is desirable to channel a flow of air from an air outlet of a home or business heating or air conditioning system and to re-direct the flow into a room of the home or business.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,456 teaches an air diffuser for a ceiling or wall air outlet which distributed air flow equally in all directions into the room or enclosure. The diffuser is constructed of an inner plate, an outer plate and a plurality of nozzles arranged between and around the peripheries of the plates. The diffuser separates the flow of air from the outlet to the ambient into a plurality of diverging air jet streams by means of the nozzles which form a plurality of regularly disposed wedge shaped fins with the result that air flowing from the outlet is diffused and substantially uniformly distributed throughout a room or enclosure without causing uncomfortable drafts. The diffuser is manufactured as one piece and is constructed of a light-weight material such as aluminum.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,495 teaches an improved air diffuser with upper and lower plates and a plurality of nozzle elements disposed therebetween and which is constructed as one piece. The nozzles separate the flow of air from the outlet to the ambient into a plurality of diverging air jet streams with the result that air flowing from the outlet is diffused and substantially uniformly distributed throughout the room or enclosure without causing uncomfortable drafts.
The present invention provides an improvement over the inventions of Applicant's previous patents by providing a construction for an air diffuser which makes the diffuser easier and less expensive to manufacture and to install.